ETERNO AMOR
by Shadim-Samtrom
Summary: Esta historia trata de como el amor une a dos personas, que han sido separadas por la muerte.


Todos los personajes aquí utilizados perteneces a J.K. Rowling. Este fanfinc es un hobby, sin ánimo de lucro.

ETERNO AMOR.

Esta historia trata de como el amor une a dos personas, que han sido separadas por la muerte.

Harry y Ginny han tenido un noviazgo desde su sexto curso, quinto para ella. Después de licenciarse en la academia de aurors. Harry le pide matrimonio y ella acepta.

Un año después de este suceso, Harry se enfrenta contra Voldemor. Ginny al ver que Harry va a morir por la maldición asesina, se interpone muriendo ella. Harry la coge y la abraza llora dolorosamente su muerte. Tanto es su amor por ella y su dolor por su perdida que su magia explota, Tom no puede soportar tanto amor y cariño, muere.

Harry llega vivo al hospital donde los medimagos no le quitan la vista de encima. En la habitación esta Ron y Hermione haciéndole compañía. Harry pide una botella y le pide a Hermione que la hechizara para que sea como una mochilla sin fondo y empieza a depositar pensamientos en ella.

Los medimagos creen que no superara la profunda depresión en la que ha entrado y temen que se quite la vida. Pero Harry sabe perfectamente lo que le ocurre, simplemente no pude vivir sin su Ginny. Sabe que se esta muriendo, y que cuando se eché a dormir no volverá a despertar.

Pasea por el hospital con sus amigos, hace cuatro bromas, pregunta continuamente por Ginny, los medimagos le dijeron que era probable que preguntara cosas, ya que el soch con el que había legado le impedía recordar algunos sucesos, Ron le respondía que esta bien que esta en casa con su madre y que luego los acompañaría. Harry sabe que le miente, ve en los ojos de Ron el dolor por la perdida de su hermana.

Molly esta en su casa totalmente destrozada y no deja de llorar, no entiende el porque tenia que morir, lo mismo se pregunta de Harry no entiende porque esta tan mal. Albus le explica a Molly que Harry se esta muriendo de tristeza y que por nada del mundo lo dejen solo porque se quitaría la vida. Todos tendrían que poner de su parte para que Harry recuperase la alegría.

Ron y Hermione regresan a casa en la madriguera, su madre al verlos no deja de gritarles que regresen al hospital que como se atrevían a dejarlo solo. Ron abraza a su madre fuertemente y le dice:

- Harry a muerto, mama. El cerró los ojos para dormir y se le paro el corazón.

Molly hecho a llorar desconsoladamente por la pronta partida del muchacho. Una gran persona que ha tenido una vida muy difícil y ahora que podría disfrutarla, se había muerto.

Todos estaban en la sala de la casa, callados, llorando y preguntándose porque. Porque esas dos muertes. En ese momento Ron saco de su bolsillo una botella llena de una sustancia plateada. Con voz ronca comunico a la familia que Harry se había pasado toda la tarde poniendo sus pensamientos en la botella, dijo que así podríamos entender lo que le ocurría y el porque se estaba muriendo. También escribió una carta para Molly y luego le dio a Ron una invitación. Ron les contaba que después de darle la invitación empeoro mucho se echo a llorar descontroladamente. Los medimagos le dijeron que tenia que descansar y el obedeció se despidió de ellos dos. Pidió perdón por la forma en que los dejaba y se recostó para dormir. A los cinco minutos las alarmas de su habitación empezaron a sonar y los medimagos les explicaron que se le había parado el corazón.

Perci decía que era esa invitación y porque se había puesto así por una simple invitación, Ron se encogió de hombros y saco la invitación sin mirar para nada el sobre lo abrió encontrándose con una invitación de boda. Había una foto donde salía Harry y Ginny abrazados sonriendo felizmente y debajo ponía la fecha y el lugar donde se casarían. Esto hizo que el corazón de Ron se rompiera, que en su cuello se formara un nudo donde no podía pasar el aire, y de sus ojos empezaron a salir las lagrimas. Todos se preguntaron el porque de esta reacción y la respuesta de Ron fue muy simple.

Se iban a casar, Ginny y Harry se iban a casar.

Toda la sala quedo muda, Molly empezó a gritar que no podía ser, que como se iban a casar si ni siquiera habían festejado. Entonces Ron le entrego la carta a Molly. Esta empezó a leerla pero tuvo que acabar de leerla Albus porque la pobre se echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

La Carta decía así.

Querida familia.

Se que mi partida los sorprenda mucho, se que tienen muchas preguntas que tras mi muerta y la de Ginny nadie podrá responder. Se que estoy pidiendo mucho, que quizás no lo hagan pero de todo corazón les pido que me entierren al lado de Ginny. Al lado de la única mujer que yo he amado. Tuve mucho miedo a perderla a que le ocurriera algo, como finalmente sucedió. Mantuvimos nuestro noviazgo y nuestro compromiso en secreto por una única razón. Si nadie se enteraba, Voldemor tampoco lo haría. Por la cual ella estaría a salvo. Siempre le dije que si le pasaba alguna cosa yo me moriría y así ha sido. Me muero, me muero sabiendo que ella ya no esta con migo y por eso no puedo vivir. Pensaran que soy un egoísta, que tendría que haber luchado un poco por vosotros, por mis amigos, por futuros amores, etc. que hay muchas cosas para luchar pero la única que hacia que yo me levantara cada día era mi pequeña pecosa, tal y como la llamaba cuando estábamos solos. Ella era mi alegría, ella era mi corazón y se que sin ella mi corazón dejara de latir. En la botella hay un montón de recuerdos de los dos, para que podáis vivir nuestros mejores momentos. Cuando estábamos juntas sabiendo que no había nadie en nuestro alrededor. Siento mucho Molly que te enteres así, que después de nuestra muerte te enteres que nos íbamos a casar, que lo celebraríamos en secreto pero con ustedes. Miren mis memorias, por favor allí todo se les será resuelto, todas sus preguntas, todas sus dudas. Molly de verdad que lo siento mucho, muchísimo que nuestra partida sea así. Pero te pido con todo el cariño que te tengo que me dejes descansar eternamente junto a tu hija. La amo muchísimo.

Bueno me despido de todos. Habéis sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la única luz y esperanza que he tenido y el único cariño que he recibido. No lloréis mucho nuestra partida nosotros estaremos juntos allí arriba y seremos felices. Se que Ginny coincidiría con migo y querría que fuerais felices.

Hos quiero mucho Harry James Potter.

Después se pasaron todo lo que quedaba de tarde, que era bien poco mirando las memorias que Harry gustadamente les había dejado. Encontraron memorias de todos los gustos y colores. De cómo empezaron a salir a como le pido matrimonio, peleas, y algunas reconciliaciones, las menos picantes por decirlo de alguna manera. Esas memorias espantaron un poco las penas y la tristeza en los corazones de esa familia y algunos amigos que estaban presentes.

Todos se fuero a dormir después de un rato al día siguiente tenían un entierro múltiple al que tenían de asistir.

Los periódicos de ese día aparecieron con una cinta negra anunciando la muerte de Harry Potter y un extenso articulo de el porque el hombre que venció al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había muerto de tristeza. En el artículo había una copia de la invitación de boda de Harry y Ginny y la carta que le había escrito a Molly, omitiendo el detalle de las memorias, que había cedido la familia para que nadie pudiera interrumpir el entierro.

El entierro se celebro al atardecer tal como la pareja había comentado en una de las memorias, los dos ataúdes se enterrarían juntos, cumpliendo así la ultima voluntad de Harry. Pero nadie se espero que un grupo de personas lanzara hechizos a los ataúdes, transformándolo en una grande, con la parte superior de cristal donde se veía a un Harry y Ginny cogidos de la mano.

- Ahora ya podemos celebrar el entierro, que estas dos almas gemelas, descansen juntas eternamente.


End file.
